


As The World Falls Down

by measuredincoffee (Cynical_Pyro)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses
Genre: 1789 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aristocracy, French Revolution, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Marriage, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Pyro/pseuds/measuredincoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories never talked of what happy ever after meant. On what happened after it was all sealed with a kiss. But deep down she had always known this. She expected it to a level. What she didn't expect was what it really meant to be part of the Ancient Regime...or the storm about to bring it all down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The World Falls Down

Belle had never been too fond of drawing attention to herself. She had no need to have all the eyes in the room on her. If anything it always happened after something bad. First it had been after her mother had died, the villagers whispering about the poor little thing now left with only her mad father. Not that she had understood back then. But the whispers kept going through her life, usually after one of her father’s accidents. She would walk the small streets of the village to the tune of “Poor dear” followed by “Such a pity” to conclude with “She truly is a strange one.” Maybe that was what had her so nervous as she was walked down the aisles.

 

At least the villagers had whispered it. Not the crowd currently watching her. The words were different, and she had never thought they would affect her so. “Such a plain girl.” what the first movement of these people’s symphony, it was followed by “Could he find no one better?” and finalized with “Young lords marrying peasant girls, what have we come to?”. She looked to her side and felt a wave of peace come over her when her father smiled. It was the only face that felt familiar in a sea of strangers she thought she would only ever see in coins.

* * *

 

_“It will be a marvelous event. We have already gotten word that the king himself would love to attend!” Cogsworth had said so enthusiastically that with a grand wave of his arms he had almost knocked over the candles on the table. Thankfully the reflexes of the prince seemed to have been honed in all his years as an animal and he had managed to catch the candelabra before misfortune once more fell on the castle._

_“Why is he even interested in this? I don’t even think we share the same blood anymore.” he said as he looked at the fire. Cogsworth gave a long sigh, he was tired of having to repeat these details once more._

_“It doesn’t matter your Highness, if anything he should be here just to thank you for having gotten yourself in this mess so his family could now be the ones in charge.” Said Lumiere as he did his best to eye his fellow advisor to not lose his temper. “Let us be thankful that decency has not been lost to the crown and they have graciously restored your rights and land with little to no question of where this family has been all this time.”_

_Belle watched as the prince rolled his eyes. She could tell he was tired of all the envoys and documents piling on his study._

_“The least we can do to show gratitude is make an effort for this event to be worthy of their presence since YOU have not even said a word to them or even let yourself be seen.” Cogsworth added rather harshly. “At least the lady has been helpful.” He said looking to Belle with a smile. She had not had much choice, she was told it was expected of her._

* * *

 

She drew comfort on seeing the prince look as confused and lost as her. Did he, like her, have trouble recognizing what he saw on mirrors? They kneeled and Belle felt a heaviness on her. Whether it was the yards of silk attached to her shoulders, the jewels whose precious metals felt icy against her skin or simply reality settling in she did not know. The priest began speaking, masses always sounded like unintelligible buzzing in her ear. She felt the prince hold her hand, a second of confusion passing through her before remembering they now felt like any other man’s hands. Not that she had much experience there either. She caught a mention of their names in between the priests prayers. It was still odd to think about it, she had never asked his name in all the time there. Guy, she repeated in her mind, his name is Guy Légitimé de Bourbon. Not that it meant much, the line that would have connected him to any claim on any throne had long been lost. The name was a formality, like the titles that the priest was attaching to their names. The realization that her name had just been said followed by a title made the heaviness in her feel stronger as she stood up and turned to look at the audience of powdered faces and wigs looking back at them. She was no longer just Belle. She was now Madame la Princesse. She didn’t know why exactly but happy ever after had never sounded so terrifying.

* * *

 

Belle moved down from the chair she had been trying to get comfortable to read but it was almost impossible. She just wanted to be allowed back to her room to take of this dress. It wasn’t like the yellow one she had grown so fond off. That was an old design, Madame Blanchette had said, it would not do for this grand day. Instead she had made a gorgeous dress similar to the ones from fashion plates she had requested Cogsworth to get her. And Belle was very thankful and honestly believed it was beautiful, but the panniers and long cape felt nothing like herself. She was thankful she had managed to talk herself out of the head dress and wig, the groom had not been so lucky. She smiled as she sat on the floor, doing her best to arrange the layers of her clothes to find some comfort.

She was startled by the sound of steps walking her way and looked over her shoulder to see her husband. She smiled, mentally repeating his name and trying to keep it present and attached to his face.

“Mrs. Potts said I would find you here.” He said as he grabbed the book she had been reading and handed it to her as he joined her on the floor. It was at moments like this, when he spoke softly and lower that he felt the most familiar to her. After all, he was the only inhabitant of the castle who didn’t even sound the same after course was lifted. Guy sat beside her, his hand moving over hers very gently.

“I will go back, I just needed a moment to breath.” She said as she looked to the now entwined fingers.

“The party is still going, I highly doubt anyone will notice we are missing.” He said as he picked her hand up and kissed it while his eyes looked to hers. Belle felt herself blush. All feelings of confusion tended to vanish when she looked at the blue eyes that she had grown to love during all her time in the castle. Guy moved closer to her, now sitting so he could embrace her. She let herself rest against him as they both looked to the fire. “Are you tired?” He asked as he pushed a curl behind her ear. She really was, she didn't know if it was just how every bride felt by the end of her wedding day. The stories didn’t talk about that either.

* * *

 

“You looked so beautiful, madame.” said Babette as she helped Belle out of her dress. They had grown close and the former duster was quickly becoming more like a lady-in-waiting for her than a maid. Once the dress was off Belle felt a heaviness lift from her, perhaps it was the silk after all. The adept fingers of the maid quickly freed her from the several pieces that had given her dress her form. As she slid on her her nightdress she finally felt like herself. Finally she looked into the mirror, taking of the make up as Babette combed her hair.

“You can go rejoin the others Babette, I can finish on my own.” She told her with a reassuring smile. The servants had kept on with their own celebrations after the guests had left. After all they had so much more to celebrate than any of the nobles knew.

“Are you sure madame? I can stay here and keep you company for a little longer.”

Belle nodded.”As I recall there was a gentleman who said he would be waiting for you when you were done here.” She said with a smile. Babette Laughed.

“Very well. If you insist.” She looked at Belle for a moment before giving her a tentative hug. Belle hopped this was not the start of everyone seeing her differently now. But she brushed the thought away and returned the hug. Babette smiled and held her hands. “Besides, you won't be on your own for long. Master will probably be here soon.” said the made with a final smile before leaving the room. It took Belle a moment to process her last statement. She suddenly found herself regretting the choice of letting the other young woman go. Belle looked back to the mirror and with a slight tremble in her hand she resumed the brushing of her hair. As she waited for her husband she found herself wishing she had read more.

* * *

 

In the village the tavern was the only place left with much life. Most had retired early, the last crops had been decimated and people were not going to let that be repeated and farmers had been working hard to keep their production up. It was why many had not been too happy when envoys from the castle had come to the town to gather provisions for the wedding of the Prince.

“I don’t even understand why now suddenly they are back. It was bad enough with the priest asking for his dues.” Said one of the young men.

“Let them have their feast Jaques.” Said the tavern keeper. “As long as they keep to their own business I don’t care who is living in that place.”

“They have already begun collecting their rents, Leon. Wait until one of those officers comes knocking at your door and start collecting.” Jacques drank the rest of his beer and sighed. “They took all the wheat. I had been saving it since winter and they took it. Needed for cake I suppose.”

Leon shook his head. “Don’t think about it. Besides they will probably go to the king’s palace, isn’t that where all them nobles want to be?” The small chuckle from the young man told him he had succeeded in helping him smile for a little bit. But he knew he was right, they had come to claim the rents. But he was not going to tell him how they had taken from his reserve to fill the glasses of the castle. No, better to let him think that he was serving beer because the town festivities in the day had drained his wine.


End file.
